One Direction
by Klaroline4ever2
Summary: One Direction Imagines, one shots, drabbles and more. Love, Family, Friendship and lots of Smut!
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers this will be a bunch of drabbles of One Direction. You can send me ideas, plots and all kinds of idea's and I will write them here! I hope you enjoy and send my prompts. Now you may hit next chapter and begin to read HARRY STYLES, LOUIS TOMLINSON, NIALL HORAN, LIAM PAYNE and ZAYN MALIK.


	2. Ashley

"Harry" I moan out his name as his plants kisses down my throat to my bare chest. The feeling of his soft lips on my skin making me feel like I'm the only thing in his world that matters. He attaches his lips to my nipples sucking on one while pinching the other in his fingers. I bite down on my lip so hard that it bleeds.

My hands slide up his muscled back to his brown curls and I grip them tight in my hands while he begins to kiss down my flat stomach to the top of my panties. He teases me by biting at the top on the panties making me want him more and more."Harry I need you." I plead for him to just take me now.

He pulls away from my panties and looks up at me. "Now why would I give into you know when I can show you just have much I love you." He says smiling at me with his beautiful smile I just can't get enough of. I give in and lay my head back down as he goes back to my panties.

He bites down on them and pulls them down my legs making me feel self conscious about being naked in front of him. I know I've been before but never like this. Never with so much passion and love like this before.

He begins to plant slow passionate kisses up my thighs making me tremble with want. His hand slowly moving up and down my smooth legs. My need for him increasing with the second. I put my hands in his hair again enjoying the feeling of his soft hair against my hands. His kisses work there way up to my hot sex.

His mouth attaches to my wet sex licking and kissing it making me squirm. His hand slide up to my breast cupping them in his hand while his index finger and thumb pinch my nipples. I cry out in bliss as he touches and loves me. His tongue swirling around in my sex making my reach my fist high.

Harry pulls away and crawls up to me kissing my lips with such passion and love. I return his kiss and slide my hands down his chest. I quickly change our positions so I'm on top of him. I smile down at him as his hands go to my hips.

"My turn." I say reconnecting our lips. I slide my tongue into his mouth loving the feeling of his against of mine. I bite his bottom lip smirking at him knowing he loves me doing this. I let his lip go and slide down him so I can kiss his chest. I begin to kiss his birds on his chest making my way down to butterfly I love so much. I plant kisses all over where his butterfly lays on his abdomen.

I smirk at him before moving down to where his boxers are. I grab the elastic band teasing him a bit before sliding them down his legs. His erection pops outs showing him already hard for me. I bite me lip feeling the the wetness dripping down my legs. I take my hand grip him at his base slowly moving up and down his erection. I look up to him watching me and decide I'm going to have fun with this.

I don't lose eye contact with him as I lick his tip. I repeat this a few more times, he bites down on his lip watching my every move. I slowly put his tip into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it. He throws his head back and makes a loud grunt and I take him as far as I can in my mouth. Slowly going up and down sucking and licking. I can tell that I'm pushing him over the edge by the noises hes making.

"Ashley, I'm about to cum." I smile at him then put him back in my mouth and make one last suck before he explodes into my mouth. I pull him out of my mouth and lick up the rest of his cum from his tip and swallow it. He looks at me giving me a look full of lust and want. I smile at his and bite my lip.

He changes out positions and gets between my legs. "I hope your ready babe, because I'm about to rock your world." He says, pushing himself into me. I cry out from his size. He moves slow allowing me adjust to his size.

"Harry" I moan out as he begins to speed up his thrust. I meet his every thrust loving the feeling of him in me. Wishing that this feeling and moment will last forever. I slide my hands to his back digging my nails into his back with every thrust. I can feel the blood I'm drawing from his back and slide my hand up to his brown curls and grab on them. I can begin to feel my high coming.

"Harry I'm about to cum." I tell him in a whimper. "Cum for me baby." He says into my ear. I do as he says and let go. He dose the same with me and we both hit our highs at the same time.

Harry falls on me both us panting trying to catch our breath. "That was amazing." I say, stroking his hair.

"I love you Ashe." He says, planting a sweet kiss on my lips. I smile at him and reply " I love you to Harry."

* * *

**Anyone want me to do one for you PM me with your name/nik name and I'll be more than happy to do it with which ever one direction band member that you want (even a 3, 4 or 5 some). This one is dedicated to my sister Ashley who is in love with Harry.**


	3. Alex

**This is for justaleeex ! Hope you like it**

* * *

"Alex" Harry moans out my name while I kiss his neck. Hits hands slide up and down my hips while I drown him with kisses. "You know I should be on top not you" He says while i slide down kiss the swallows on his chest.

"Yeah but It's more fun this way." I say returning to kissing his tattooed chest. Before I even get to the butterfly he grabs my waist and flips us so now he is on top. He smiles at me as I give him a put face.

"Please you know you love it." He says as he connects out lips. I wrap arms around his neck and wrap my legs around his waist. His hands grab at the bottom of my shirt trying to push it up my stomach. I lift my self up so he can pull it off. He tosses the shirt on the ground then connects his lips to my neck. Sucking and biting at my throat.

"You know your going to leave a hickey." I say grabbing at his curls.

"Good then everyone will know you mine." He says kissing down my stomach making me moan out a bit. He makes his way down to my pants and he sits himself up looking to me for permission to take them off. I nod my head at him and he takes them off along with my panties. I blush a bit as he stares at my body.

"You know how beautiful you are?" He ask me sliding up to my bra. He takes the bar and pulls it off my arms leaving me completely naked under him.

"How?" I ask him as he begins to plant kisses on my chest.

"So beautiful that Aphrodite herself is jealous." I blush at his words and grab his face kissing his warm, soft lips. I slide my hands down his chest and grab the waist band to his pants. I slide them down and open my legs for him to fit in between. He kicks his pants to the floor leaving us both naked.

I bite down on my lip as he settles himself in between my legs. I can feel his erection at my entrance and my heart begins to speed up. His lips meet mine again and our kiss if full of some love and passion that I never want to stop.

"Alex?" He ask me looking at me. I nod my head at him telling him yes and he slowly enters me. I moan out as he slides into me, hes stays still for a moment letting me adjust to his size.

He begins to move slowly in and out of me making my bite down on my lip at the pleasure. I can hear small grunts leaving his lips as he begins to speed up his passe.

"God Alex." He moans out as he grabs me pulling us up into a sitting position. I throw my head back as i meet his every thrust the feeling of pure bliss taking over my body with his every move.

My hands grab at his curls while our bodies move in sync with each others. I bite down on my lip before moaning out his name. "Harry" I shout as he takes a huge thrust into me making my bite down even harder on my lip.

The end comes close as both of our highs begin to start. Our movements speed up and our bodies become numb as we both shout each others name as it comes to a end.

We both fall down panting and sweating from out love making. Harry rolls off of me and falls to my side. Everything quiet for a while as we both catch out breath. "I love you so much Alex." Harry says grabbing waist and pulling me into him. He kisses me head and pulls the covers over us.

"I love you Harry." I say before drifting to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**If you want me to do one for you PM me!** **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
